When Everything Back to Be Perfect
by Bia Benson
Summary: After the shooting, Elliot leaves Olivia, after all those years of partnership. Five years later, Olivia, alone in her apartment, receives a visitor she wasn't expecting not in a million years. But, none of them know how their lifes are about to change. Story better tham summary. Please, R
1. Chapter 1

September 15th, 2011  
Precinct 1-6

"Elliot, are you sure you want to transfer? Think about Olivia, you're everything she has and you know that" said captain Donald Cragen. He wasn't happy for what was happening now. One of his best detectives was going out of his unit, leaving one of the people he thought as he own daughter.

"Cap, it's the only thing I can do by now. My marriage is getting destroyed because of this job and because of Olivia. I don't know how many times went home because of this job, and Kathy said I was having an affair with her, and sometimes I wish I had so I could blame somebody for ruining my marriage! And I don't care if I'm everything she has, she can live without me" said Elliot Stabler, almost yelling, without thinking on what he said. He loved her, everybody knew that, but he was married, he wouldn't risk lose his children. And she loved him, but the last think she's want was to destroy somebody marriage, especially his.

"Elliot, she can live without you, but I don't know if she can. She loves if you don't know it, what I doubt, and she has no family, only your friendship. So think about it before do this"

"I already made my decision. I don't wanna lose my family again" and with that, he left the room, leaving all his memories behind him, all his friends and all that made him happy.

Olivia, along with every other detective in the bullpen, heard Elliot screaming, and everyone looked at her when he blamed her for destroying his marriage. She never felt so ashamed in her whole life, and after he said that, she ran to the bathroom, where she stayed a long time.

John and Fin went to the bathroom where she was, after a little moment, hoping they could talk to her. They were wondering how she felt after Elliot said all those words, but had no idea how she was now. Neither did she. She didn't know if she was angry or ashamed or anything else. "Liv! Open the door! Let's talk..." screamed Fin.

"Please, Fin, just go away" she begged him, in a crying voice.

"C'mon, Baby Girl, don't let Elliot do this to you. You know he didn't want to say all those things" Fin said, hoping she would believe him.

So, she opened the door. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and there was a trace of tears in her cheeks. Fin and Munch didn't believe what they saw. Olivia Benson never cried in front of anyone, she always tried to be stronger than she really was. They didn't know what was happening to her "Oh, I'm really sure he meant that. I really am guilty for his marriage..." she said, looking to the floor, almost in a whisper.

"Olivia, look at us" asked Munch, and she did what his asked. "Nothing of that is your fault. You heard me, nothing. Elliot had no right to accuse you for his personal problems" with his thumb, he wiped the new tears that were in her cheeks "Any right"

She looked at their eyes for the first time, and a small smile appeared in her face. She was so grateful for have friends like them "Thank you" wiping a last tear that felt in her face.

"Now, go talk to the captain and ask him for take the rest of the day off. There aren't many things happening today and I'm sure paperwork can wait for tomorrow"

She shook her head and went to her captain's office. After knocking, she came in and Cragen saw her red eyes, but preferred not to touch the fact she was crying. He, as everybody else in the precinct knew how she hated to be seen crying "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if I can take the rest of the day off...?"

"Sure, we have almost nothing going on today so please, just go home" answered Cragen, knowing why she asked that. Almost never she would ask to take a day off, and he was really surprised when she asked that, but he could understand her reasons.

"Thank you" she said simply, and left his office, passing by her desk and taking her stuff, soon living the squad room, ignoring Munch and Fin's worried looks.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

September 21th, 2011  
Precinct 1-6

"Liv, my office please" asked Cragen, with a sad expression.

"It was nice working with you" said John. Olivia only gave him a dead look and went to her captain's office.

"Close the door, please" asked Don, and she did what she was told.

"What's going on, Don?" Olivia asked, waiting for the rest.

"First of all, I'm sorry for what Elliot said the other day. He was problaly out of his mind" he said, and nodded with a sad smile "Are you ok?" he asked. Since that day, she was everything but fine.

"Yes, I just can't understand why he said that. He knows very well that I ever meant to destroy his marriage" spoke Oliva.

Cragen nodded "Liv, I'm sorry to say, but Elliot asked for transfer out that day" he said, waiting for her reaction.

Olivia just smiled sadly "Anything else?" she asked, and by her voice, her captain could tell she was about to cry.

"No" he said, and she turned to get out, but before, he told her "Take the rest of the day off, you deserve"

"Thank you" she faced him a least time, and then left the precinct.

**Well, it wasn't supposed to stop here, but I was too lazy to write the rest of the chapter. English is not my first language, so if there are any grammatical mistakes, please tell me =) Hope you like it, and if you do, please review xoxo**

**Next chapter coming up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I don't know if you like it or not. Some people put it on their alerts, but I didn't get any review. And I don't know why I'm posting it if I don't know if you like it or not. So, well, enjoy.**

August 12nd, 2016  
Precinct 1-6

"Elliot, is good to have you back" said Cragen, happy for having one of his best detectives again. Since when he left, things weren't too stabilized. Olivia couldn't have a new partner, so she slipped partnership with John and Fin.

"It's good to be back" said Elliot, leaving the captain's officer going to the bullpen, followed by Cragen. "Where's Olivia? She still works here, right?"

"Olivia loves us. She can't just leave us" talked John, seated in his desk.

"No jokes, Munch. Where's she?"

"Home, sick" told Don "She got pneumonia these days"

"Did she go to the hospital?" Elliot asked, worried.

"Rhm, she's Olivia. The only chance to her to go to the hospital is dead or almost dead" said Fin "We only got to grab her to the hospital because she came to work looking like hell this morning"

"And what did the doctor say?" Elliot asked again.

"He said it's a bad disease and she must take her medicines, what I doubt, and have the more rest she can. Plus, she has a continuous fever, nauseas, and some other stuff" spoke John.

"Why don't you go to her place now? We promised we'd check on her this afternoon, and I'm sure she'd like a visit from you" said Fin.

"Does she knows I'm back yet?" Asked Elliot.

"Not yet" answered Cragen.

"Well, so let's pay her a visit" said Elliot smiling, and them leaving the squad room.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX  
Benson residence  
Manhattan, New York

Olivia was laid on her couch, trying to sleep, but every time she was able to close her eyes, she started to cough. She was sure she had some fever, because of the cold she was feeling. Plus, she couldn't eat anything, as everything that touched her stomach, came back.

Suddenly, she heard a knock in her door. She figured it out it was Fin, as he promised her he would check her later, but all she wanted right now was to be alone and try to get some rest, what by now seemed impossible. She heard it again. She didn't have a choice but get up and go to the door.

She didn't even bother to look through the magic eye and opened the door, not believing who was standing in front of her. When Elliot screamer those things about her that day, she'd never thought he'd come back. But here he was, on her door, with that stupid smile in his face. "Did you miss me?" he asked, and she couldn't stop smile. Not smiling like those years he worked with her, probably because of the tired muscles in her face, but it was enough for him to know how happy she was for seeing him again, the only person that really care about her. Not that the guys in the precinct didn't care, but it was different. Since the first day they met, Elliot wouldn't let anything happen to her, and she in the same way.

"You can't imagine how much!" She said and hugged him. Even with all her painful muscles, she never had a good hug like this one. She felt save in his arms. She wanted to stay like this for longer, but she started to cough, and just couldn't stop. As Elliot made circles in her back with his hands, he led her to inside her apartment, to the couch.

He looked to her and said: "You look terrible. Let me make to you some tea" and then went to the kitchen.

After some minutes, he took a hot cup to Olivia, she thanked him and drank it slowly.

"So" he started "How you feeling?"

"Awful. I've never been so bad in my whole life!" She said, before starting coughing again.

She stopped coughing, Elliot put his hand in his forehead "You're burning!" He exclaimed, getting up to look for a blanket and a thermometer.

After two minutes, he was back, but found Olivia sleeping, half seated half laid. He felt awful for waking her up, but he had to do that, for her better "Liv... Liv, wake up"

"I wasn't sleeping" she murmured, after wimping a little. "I was just resting my eyes"

"Yeah, right" he said, not believing what she said. Then, he put the thermometer into her mouth and waited. It read 103. He saw that she barely bearing to have her eyes open, so he covered her with the blanket and sat behind her, allowing her to lay her tired body on his. And she did it, surprising him. She was way too different since when he abandoned her.

Just a few moments after, he felt her body relaxes onto his, proving she had fallen asleep. So, having no choice, he just watched her sleeping, until himself fell asleep too.

**What do you guys think? If you like, please post a tiny review, it don't hurt and only makes me very happy. Well, I lot is about to going on now, and I hope y'all like it. One least time, please, review *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long folks, I've been pretty busy lately but finally I found some time to post this chapter. Some people may not like where it's going, but I wrote it last year and when I published it in Portuguese, people really like it. So, enjoy**

It was around 3 AM when Elliot awaked seeing Olivia screaming and fighting with somebody. "No... No! Get off me!" She yelled, and Elliot knew he had to wake her up soon as possible.

"Liv, Liv, wake up. It's just me" he said, trying to calm her down. "I won't hurt you"

"El... El, is that you?" She asked, trembleling. She was about o break and start to cry, but Elliot knew she'd never do that in front of him.

"Yes, it's just me" he said and pulled her to a hug, and for his surprise, she started to cry onto his shoulder. Olivia was a person who would always give you her shoulder to cry on, but would never accept yours. "What happened, hon?"

"Nothing..." She whispered.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Do you trust me" he asked her.

"Of course!" She said between tears.

"So tell me what's going on" said he, after hugging her more.

"I don't wanna talk about it" spoke her, on a whisper so only Elliot could hear her, even if there wasn't anybody else in there.

"Liv, you know it's worse if you keep it just for yourself. Please, tell me what happened so I can help you" said Elliot, looking at her, seing how some tears still fell down in her cheeks. He cleaned some of them and asked her again: "I only can help you if I know what's going on. Please..."

She took a long breath "I... I was raped"

"Oh God" Elliot knew something bad happened to her, but he didn't knew it was that bad "Liv, I-I'm so sorry" and he kissed above her head, as she let tears run through her face. "When?" he asked, after some minutes of silence.

"Some weeks ago" said trying to hold her tears.

"And who else knows?" he continued to asked, knowing that probably only he knew by now.

"Just you..." Elliot was right. Olivia always kept her pain to herself. She never said anything about her childhood, or her attack in Sealview, so he knew the chances of she talk about her own rape were basically impossible, but he would keep trying. He wouldn't let her keep all her pain just for herself this time.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, putting some of her hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes and let a couple of tears ran down her face "I was coming back of work, it was around 11:45 PM and when I was in front of my apartment, I saw my door opened. I took my gun and came in, and the last thing I remember was someone hitting in my head, with what I think it was a baseball bat. So, I fell unconscious on the floor" she said, trying hard to don't cry even more.

"Shh, it's ok, you can cry because no one will judge you" Elliot told her, while he put and arm around her "What happened then?"

Olivia wiped away some tears, not noticing that some new tears were on her cheeks again "When I woke up, I was arrested in my own bed, with my hand and feet tied up against the bed, like a human X... I was just in my underwear. After a while, I noticed there where two men with me. They realized I was awake. One of them started to took his clothes off and went to the top of me, so I started to scream the louder I could, but he put his tongue onto my mouth. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger than me and I was tied up. While he kissed me, he took the rest of my clothes off, and started to put his hands all over my body. And then, he... he started to... he started to rape me. Oh, El, it hurt so much!" and she started to cry uncontrollably. Elliot never felt so sorry for her like now. Olivia was a wonderful person, and she never deserved carry all this pain for the rest of her life.

And Olivia cried and cried more. Elliot couldn't do a thing but hold her close to him. When she stopped sobbing, Elliot asked: "Do you want to continue?"

She shakes her head "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" he affirmed. "Now sleep a little" he said and kissed the top of her head, while drying her cheeks. She ended up crying until she fell asleeps.

**So, what to you think? Tell me if there's something you don't like please tell me, so I can work on it. Please, review. It won't hurt and only will make me very happy =)**


End file.
